


Пять раз, когда к Кайло приходила кошка Хакса, и один, когда к нему пришел Хакс

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Кайло донимает кошка





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Hux&Ren 2017

-1-

Казалось бы — что может быть безопаснее, чем спать в своей комнате на базе Старкиллер, когда снаружи коридоры патрулируют преданные Первому Ордену штурмовики, местонахождение базы засекречено, дверь заперта кодовым замком, пароль к которому знаешь только ты, а особый доступ есть только у одного человека, который точно не станет заходить?

Вот именно — ничто. Однако Кайло даже в таком месте спал очень чутко, просыпаясь от малейшего шума и улавливая любые изменения в движении Силы. Он не мог себе объяснить внутреннее беспокойство, снедавшее его день за днем, не мог заснуть крепко, да и в принципе заснуть нормально. Чтобы провалиться хотя бы в дрему, уходили часы, а полноценный сон не приходил к нему уже очень давно.

В эту ночь было ровно то же самое, что и в предыдущие. Кайло устал за день, но сон не шел, и он вертелся на кровати, проклиная собственную неспособность расслабиться и перестать видеть во всем опасность. Его связь с Силой была сильна, он мог ею управлять, однако не мог отличить фантомные ощущения возможной опасности от опасности настоящей. Это мешало и растравляло в нем едва ли не параноидальные состояния.

Впрочем, усталость спустя пару часов все же взяла свое: он заснул. Не слишком крепко, как и обычно, но для того, чтобы восстановиться за остаток ночи, хватало и этого.

Разморенное спокойное состояние, такое редкое во время бодрствования, накрыло волной. Кайло не надеялся увидеть сны, зато чувствовал, как его связь с Темной Стороной усиливается. Клубящееся, темное, свитое из желаний и эгоистичных стремлений заполняло всю его сущность; он тонул в этих ощущениях, позволяя Темной Стороне укрепиться в нем. Он упивался этим. Но…

Он успел почувствовать в Силе легкое волнение даже сквозь сон, но явно не был готов к тому, что на его ноги что-то прыгнет. Постоянное ожидание опасности дало о себе знать — Кайло в мгновение ока проснулся, выхватил световой меч из-под подушки и, резко сев, приставил его к горлу нападавшего.

Всполохи красного осветили ни человека, ни другого представителя разумных рас галактики. На него напал не повстанец. Кайло угрожал… кошке. Проклятой, кажется, рыжей, насколько он мог судить с таким источником света, и нисколько не напуганной кошке.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него горящими в темноте глазами — снисходительно, едва ли не с жалостью. Кайло уставился на нее в ответ, но деактивировал меч и положил его на кровать.

Кошка моргнула и как ни в чем не бывало принялась умываться. Кайло столкнул ее с колен, услышал в ответ негодующее мяуканье, но не обратил на него внимания. Он точно помнил, что не пускал никаких кошек к себе в комнату. Значит, надо было проверить дверь.

Она и правда была немного приоткрыта — щель была настолько крошечной, что через нее даже не просачивался свет из коридора. Но Кайло точно помнил, что запирал дверь. Или нет?

В любом случае, от кошки следовало избавиться. Насколько Кайло помнил, только одному офицеру на Старкиллере разрешено было держать домашних животных, чем он и пользовался. Кошка принадлежала Хаксу.

И лучше бы ему следить за ней в следующий раз.

Кайло оделся, нацепил меч на пояс (всегда оставайся бдительным!), взял кошку за шкирку, наплевав на ее негодование и попытки поцарапать, и, чеканя шаг, отправился к Хаксу. Кошка извивалась в его руках, и удержать ее было той еще задачей, но Кайло справился.

Дверь Хакс открыл не сразу — спал, когда Кайло нетерпеливо постучал, судя по помятому лицу. На нем не отразилось удивление или возмущение тем, что кто-то посмел потревожить его среди ночи — даже сонный, Хакс сохранял свое раздражающее равнодушное выражение лица.

— Магистр, — холодно поприветствовал он и опустил взгляд на кошку. Та, видимо, поняла, что спасение пришло, и жалобно мяукнула. На мгновение маска равнодушия на лице Хакса треснула — на нем мелькнула ярость. Кайло не успел ничего сказать, как Хакс уже выхватил кошку у него из рук и устроил ее у себя, успокаивающе поглаживая.

— Следите за своим животным, — с угрозой сказал Кайло. — И скажите спасибо, что я ее не убил.

— Благодарю, — с холодной язвительностью ответил Хакс, шагнул внутрь и захлопнул дверь у Кайло перед носом.

Говорят, животные похожи на своих хозяев.

Хакс со своей кошкой были явно одинаково раздражающими и выводящими из себя.

-2-

Когда-то еще Люк Скайуокер сказал Кайло, что постоянные тренировки позволяют держать себя в форме. Он не считал, что Скайуокер был таким уж хорошим учителем, но в этом случае тот, пожалуй, был прав.

Сноук прервал их обучение — на некоторое время. На Старкиллере много что нужно было сделать и много за чем проследить, и это Верховный Лидер доверил своему ученику. Кайло был польщен таким заданием, наслаждался полученной властью, но все же хотел продолжить постигать всю мощь Темной Стороны. В свободное время он занимался этим самостоятельно, но без руководства особых успехов не добился.

И, чтобы выплеснуть злость на самого себя, на то, что не мог справиться сам, вернулся к обычным тренировкам со световым мечом. Ярость держать в себе было сложно — он увлекся и уничтожил несколько тренировочных дроидов, но не остановился. Негативные эмоции питали Темную Сторону. Так Кайло становился сильнее.

Вымотав себя на очередной тренировке, он вернулся к себе. Он не имел привычки смотреть под ноги и держал голову прямо, а потому не заметил, как под ногами мелькнула…

Та же самая кошка.

Он едва не споткнулся, шагая в комнату, когда кошка с невероятной скоростью рванула туда. Но кошка была обычной, а на стороне Кайло была Сила, и потому ему не составило труда поймать обнаглевшее животное.

В этот раз он взял ее не за шкирку, а подхватил под грудь. Поднял повыше, посмотрел в наглые зеленые глаза и выругался. Похоже, ей у него понравилось.

Почему криффов Хакс не может запирать криффову кошку в своей криффовой комнате?

Тяжело вздохнув, Кайло закрыл дверь и, как был мокрый от пота после тренировки, снова направился к Хаксу. Конечно, была вероятность, что тот был не у себя — начиналось вечернее построение, на котором он иногда присутствовал, — но терпеть кошку у себя и ждать, пока он вернется, не было никакого желания.

Ему повезло — дверь открылась тут же. Хакс окинул его непроницаемым взглядом и молча забрал кошку из рук. Та облизнула нос, извернулась и положила лапу Хаксу на губы.

Если бы у Кайло была кошка, сделай она так — он бы мигом от нее избавился. Но Хаксу такое поведение, похоже, нравилось: его губы дрогнули, словно он собирался улыбнуться, но сдержался, а рука осторожно убрала лапу кошки с лица.

— Я вас, кажется, предупреждал, — мрачно сказал Кайло, глядя на это. Почему-то мысль о том, что вечно холодный Хакс может кого-то любить настолько, чтобы позволять такое, вызывала двойственные чувства.

Поэтому он, не дожидаясь реакции, развернулся и широким шагом направился к себе. Собственные эмоции иногда его пугали.

Но с этим можно разобраться позже. А пока — освежитель.

И никаких кошек.

-3-

Находясь на Финализаторе, Кайло любил торчать на капитанском мостике. Без дела, в основном. Персонал звездного разрушителя, завидев его, начинал ощутимо нервничать, и Темная Сторона в такие моменты была сильна.

Кайло нравилось подпитываться ею, чувствовать в Силе чужой страх. Единственным человеком, который в такие моменты его не боялся — да и, к слову, не боялся вообще — был Хакс. По нему нельзя было сказать, но Кайло чувствовал в Силе — в такие моменты он был неизменно раздражен. Вероятно, потому что страх его подчиненных оказывал влияние на работоспособность: больше допускали ошибок, больше мелочей не удостаивали внимания, и все это, конечно, сказывалось на результате.

Кайло был уверен: будь на то воля Хакса, тот погнал бы его пинками, как упрямую эопи. Но, во-первых, надо было держать лицо, а во-вторых, Кайло был опасен. И не надо было врываться в его сознание Силой, чтобы прочитать эти мысли — несмотря на то, что контактировали они обычно только по делу, не больше, Кайло успел хоть немного, но изучить его.

Он мерил шагами мостик, подпитываясь чужим страхом и наблюдая за Хаксом, спокойно отдающим приказы. Полет был безопасным — одна из планет Новой Республики добровольно пожелала примкнуть к Первому Ордену, и необходимо было провести переговоры. Кайло на всякий случай обратился к Силе перед этим: опасности не было. Однако он все-таки вызвался сопровождать Хакса, а тот не стал отказываться, потому вид Кайло пугал не только офицерский состав Финализатора. С ним за спиной Хаксу проще было надавить и добиться условий перехода с большей выгодой для Первого Ордена, и он прекрасно знал это.

Они приближались к нужной системе и вскоре должны были выйти из гиперпространства. Кайло предвкушал всплеск Темной Стороны, заранее упивался им и не сразу заметил, как его ноги что-то коснулось. И только потом, когда это что-то с силой обтерлось об него, опустил взгляд.

Снова. Криффова. Кошка.

Она нарезала круги у ног Кайло, то и дело обтираясь об него. Он скрипнул зубами и сделал шаг в сторону. Кошка последовала за ним.

Как вообще Хаксу пришло в голову взять ее с собой на Финализатор, когда они летели на переговоры?

Кайло кинул на того быстрый взгляд. Свое отвратительное животное он, судя по всему, пока не заметил, но Кайло намеревался это исправить. Он подхватил кошку на руки, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что она тут же начала довольно мурлыкать, и подошел к Хаксу.

— Генерал, — проговорил он. Голос, искаженный вокодером, звучал почти равнодушно. — Ваша кошка начинает действовать мне на нервы.

Хакс повернулся к нему, едва ли не резко вырвал ее у него из рук и крепко прижал к себе — будто боялся, что Кайло ее отберет.

— Вы угрожаете? — поинтересовался он. Кажется, даже с вызовом.

— Делаю последнее предупреждение, — ответил Кайло.

Хакс прищурился, машинально гладя кошку. Делал он это так ласково, что Кайло на мгновение стало завидно.

Стоп. Что?

Нет, определенно, некоторые эмоции его точно пугали.

Находиться на мостике резко расхотелось. Кайло ушел, стараясь, чтобы шаги были не слишком стремительными.

Он убежал от Хакса и его кошки, но от себя убежать было сложнее.

-4-

— Да что тебе от меня нужно?! — простонал Кайло, перед этим на всякий случай оглядевшись. Никого рядом не было, и он мог себе это позволить.

Он шел из тренировочного зала, когда кошка, выскочив из-за угла, увязалась за ним. Сначала он сделал вид, что не заметил ее и пытался не обращать внимания в надежде, что она отстанет и вернется к хозяину. Снова тащить ее к Хаксу не хотелось — после того случая на Финализаторе Кайло попытался проанализировать свои чувства и пришел к выводу, что, похоже, ревновал его к кошке. Это был нонсенс, просто уму непостижимо. Хакс ему совсем не нравился… или все-таки?..

Похоже, что нравился. Кайло старался не обращать внимания на чувства и эмоции, которые могли вернуть его к Светлой Стороне, предпочитая их игнорировать, а потому только потом понял, что все это время получал удовольствие, наблюдая за Хаксом, от их редких сдержанных перепалок, от того, как он явно злился на Кайло, но не давал себе волю. Для Кайло словно стало вызовом — попытаться заставить обычно равнодушного Хакса проявить эмоции и почувствовать к нему хотя бы даже злость. Кажется, на большее Кайло и не рассчитывал.

Осознав это, Кайло меньше всего хотел встретиться с Хаксом. Все это время — неделю — с их возвращения с переговоров Кайло старательно избегал его, малодушно надеясь, что тот не обратит на это внимания. Хакс вряд ли бы потребовал объяснений, но даже мизерная возможность… крифф.

Но кошка следовала за ним по пятам и не собиралась никуда деваться. Что ей от него было надо? Кайло не любил животных и меньше всего на свете хотел возиться с чужим.

— Уходи, — приказал Кайло.

Кошка подняла на него взгляд и вопросительно мяукнула.

— Иди к своему хозяину, — попробовал Кайло снова. Кошка в ответ на это обогнала его и села перед ним, уставившись.

— Сила, помоги мне, — взмолился Кайло. Похоже, все-таки придется нести ее к Хаксу.

Он наклонился, взял ее на руки, испытывая горячее желание огреть ее по голове, но делать этого не стал — если Хакс узнает, он точно его возненавидит. Вместо этого Кайло заставил ее поднять подбородок и посмотрел на ошейник, застегнутый на шее. На нем было пропечатано имя: «Миллисент».

— Хватит ко мне ходить, — попытался он воззвать к ее разуму. — Ты мне не нравишься.

Миллисент хитро посмотрела на него, дернула головой и повторила то же самое, что сделала когда-то с Хаксом — положила лапу ему на губы.

Кайло подавил желание выругаться. Криффово животное, похоже, всеми силами пыталось ему понравиться. Но если Хакс был так слаб, что купился на это, то Кайло был по-другому воспитан. Он не купится на обаяние какой-то кошки. Нет.

Пока он нес ее в нужное крыло, Миллисент успела уснуть, уютно устроившись у него на груди. Во сне она мурчала, и это, пожалуй, было даже мило. По крайней мере, Кайло мог понять, почему Хакс так ее любил. Но сам… нет, ни за что.

Дверь Хакс открыл спустя несколько секунд. Посмотрел на Миллисент, мирно спящую на груди у Кайло, на Кайло, старательно пытающегося выглядеть как обычно сурово, и торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Хакс так открыто показывал, что чувствует.

Против всякой на то логики Кайло почувствовал себя польщенным.

— Забирайте, — буркнул он, осторожно передавая спящую кошку Хаксу в руки. Миллисент зевнула и продолжила спать — на этот раз в руках у хозяина. Который все так же ухмылялся, глядя на него.

— Вы что-то говорили про последнее предупреждение, — с легкой издевкой напомнил Хакс.

Кайло посмотрел на него уязвленно, но не нашел, что ответить.

— Держите ее от меня подальше, — после паузы все-таки сказал он.

И сбежал.

В который, интересно знать, раз?..

-5-

Кайло медитировал, пытаясь изгнать из головы мысли, ведущие его на Светлую Сторону, которых в последнее время стало слишком много («Не думать о Хаксе не думать о Хаксе не думать»), когда в дверь начали скрестись.

Кайло догадывался, кто это мог быть. У штурмовиков и офицеров не было когтей, от соприкосновения которых с обшивкой двери раздавался настолько отвратительный звук, игнорировать который не было возможности. Он раздражал и действовал на нервы; проще было пустить Миллисент внутрь, чем терпеть.

Кайло Силой открыл дверь, и кошка по-хозяйски зашла внутрь. Огляделась, лениво подошла к нему и запрыгнула на колени, ластясь. Что с ней поделать?

Медитация все равно не приносила нужного эффекта, и можно было ее прекратить. Кайло ссутулился, не держа больше ровную спину, и принялся осторожно гладить Миллисент, тут же довольно замурлыкавшую от этого.

Поговорить и выложить свои тревоги было некому, а очень хотелось. Кошка все равно никому ничего не расскажет.

— Летела бы ты лучше со своим хозяином в Дикое пространство, — пробормотал он.

Миллисент в очередной раз подставилась под руку, обтерлась об нее щекой и принялась мять лапами колени.

— Он мне вообще не нужен, — без особой убежденности продолжил Кайло. — Высокомерный, заносчивый, гонор видно аж с Внешнего кольца. Такого и врагу не пожелаешь.

Он не был уверен, что животные понимают людей, но Миллисент, похоже, такой способностью обладала, потому что в ногу Кайло аккуратно воткнулись когти.

— Ладно, — сказал тот. — Допустим, он мне нравится. Допустим, он не так уж и плох. Да, он талантливый лидер, превосходно управляет людьми, и работоспособность Старкиллера — целиком и полностью его заслуга. Но это ничего не меняет. Он все равно самодовольный ублюдок.

Миллисент посмотрела на него скептически и ткнулась головой в руку, словно требовала, чтобы ее продолжали гладить.

— Нет уж, пусть все остается как есть, — решил Кайло, вняв ее требованиям. Рука касалась гладкой шерсти, и ощущение было приятным. — Может, я чего-то и хотел бы, но… А, к криффу все это. Мне хватит и Темной Стороны.

Некстати пришла на ум история дедушки, которого Кайло безмерно уважал. Именно любовь и отношения сделали его ситхом. Чем он хуже?

Дарт Вейдер был сильнее его. Он не испытывал сомнений.

Кайло надеялся когда-нибудь стать таким же или даже лучше, но влюбленность не приведет его, куда нужно. Она только распаляет в нем криффову Светлую Сторону, отбирает все те крупицы тьмы, которых он добился.

Нет.

Он не даст загнать себя в угол.

Миллисент внезапно вывернулась из его рук, задрала хвост и пошла к выходу. Кайло растерянно проводил ее взглядом, и только когда она вышла, опомнился и махнул рукой, с помощью Силы запирая дверь.

Он хотя бы выговорился.

С другой стороны, легче от этого не стало.

+1

Обычно Кайло не занимался стратегией, но делать было нечего, а отогнать назойливые мысли очень хотелось. Предстоящий вылет на Джакку и так был тщательно спланирован, но Кайло предпочел придумать что-то свое.

Он сидел над голокартой, бездумно расставляя штурмовиков по периметру Туанула, когда в дверь постучали. Кайло поднял голову, изрядно удивленный — это был первый раз на его памяти, когда кто-то решился нарушить его уединение.

Надев шлем — мало ли, вдруг это кто-то из офицеров со срочными новостями — он эффектным жестом открыл дверь с помощью Силы. К еще большему его удивлению, на пороге стоял Хакс.

— Могу войти? — поинтересовался он, не пересекая границу. Кайло кивнул, и Хакс ступил в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь.

Некстати пришло на ум, что Кайло впервые находился с ним наедине в маленьком помещении. От этого стало душно. Реакция покоробила его — он словно вернулся в подростковый возраст, когда впервые влюбился. Он помнил себя тогда — ладони отчаянно потели, в голову лезли всякие глупости вместо взвешенных слов, в общем, чувствовал он себя тогда дураком. Сейчас, впрочем, тоже.

Подумав, Кайло все-таки снял шлем — ощущение духоты ослабилось, но не прошло до конца. Хакс стоял близко, разглядывая голокарту со штурмовиками на ней, и задумчиво хмурился.

— Этих поставьте на правый фланг, — наконец сказал он, указав на нужных. — Так от них будет больше пользы.

Кайло поморщился от досады. От не был гением стратегии, но все же немного надеялся, что Хакс придет в восторг от его идеи. А он вносил коррективы.

— Вы кошку опять потеряли? — бесцеремонно спросил Кайло, чтобы хоть как-то слить раздражение.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс и перевел на него взгляд.

— Тогда зачем пришли?

— Пожелать удачи перед вылетом, — спокойно ответил Хакс.

Кайло не успел ничего сказать или подумать — тот оказался еще ближе, наклонился и быстро коснулся губами губ. После чего выпрямился и заложил руки за спину, нисколько не стесняясь своего поведения.

Кайло едва сдержался, чтобы не раскрыть в рот в изумлении. Только посмотрел на Хакса прожигающим взглядом. Он издевается? Испытывает его терпение? Или что?

— Если захотите, — все с тем же спокойствием произнес Хакс как ни в чем не бывало, — код моей каюты — 851730. Но советую приходить после вылета.

Кайло все еще не понимал, что происходит. Посыл он уловил. Но с чего Хакс вдруг решил, что Кайло это нужно?

Миллисент же не могла ему рассказать, верно? Кошки не разговаривают.

— Удачи, — завершил свою речь Хакс, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Кошка едва разминулась с ним, а он и не стал ее останавливать. Она подошла к Кайло и запрыгнула ему на колени. Тот машинально потрогал губы — они все еще горели от легкого, почти целомудренного поцелуя — и положил ладонь Миллисент на голову, проводя по шерсти.

Пальцы задели ошейник и выступ на нем. Чувствуя озарение, Кайло ощупал его и нашел, что искал — на нем был закреплен миниатюрный рекодер.

— Ах ты… — пробормотал он, разглядывая устройство, а потом сжал пальцы и с помощью Силы сломал его.

Вот зачем Хакс выпускал кошку — шпионил. Вряд ли за ним — скорее, за всем персоналом. Но выводы из подслушанных слов сделал.

Кайло не знал, радоваться ли этому или огорчаться.

Но код запомнил.

А Миллисент пока посидит у него. Он вернет ее Хаксу.

После вылета.

А взамен получит кое-что еще.


End file.
